Arthur
]] Arthur is a character originating in the original Ghosts 'n Goblins game. He is a valiant knight faced with fending off legions of the undead and various other supernatural creatures. He is the protector and ultimate rescuer of his beloved, the Princess. Armor The most significant thing the player will notice as they control Arthur is the frequent loss of his armor. In the Ghosts 'n Goblins games, as soon as Arthur comes into contact with an enemy without successfully striking it, he will be reduced to his boxer shorts. This serves to warn the player that if Arthur does not find a way to get his armor back, the next hit from an opponent will be fatal. This usually turns him into a skeleton, and the game ends. In certain games in the series, it is possible to find golden armor, which is more powerful than his regular suit. When coming into contact with an enemy while wearing it, Arthur reverts back to normal. Effectively, the golden armor gives the player an extra "life", so to speak. In Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts, Arthur finds the Bronze (or Magic) Armor, which gives him the ability to add elemental magic to his weapons. He also can find the Moon and Sun Shields, which block one and three projectiles, respectively, before shattering. In the game Cannon Spike, Arthur's armor is gigantic, with him operating it from within. Transformations Over the course of the series, poor Arthur has been transformed for a short time via magic spells into a variety of states, including a frog, a duck, a bee, a baby, a little girl and an old man. Guinevere Princess Prin-Prin[http://www.vgmuseum.com/end/arcade/a/gng.htm Ending to Ghouls 'n Ghosts for the arcade][http://www.vgmuseum.com/end/snes/b/supg_2.htm Ending to Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts for the SNES], also known as Princess Guinevere[http://www.replacementdocs.com/download.php?view.1605 Instruction manual for Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts in English, page 4], or simply the Princess[http://www.capcom.com/ugng/ Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins website from Capcom], is the helpless princess that Arthur saves time and time again in each successive installment in the Ghosts 'n Goblins series. She has an extremely powerful magic ring in her possession which is able to destroy the Demon Emperor Sardius. In Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins, she is the last human on earth with royal blood in her veins, and the reason she is being kidnapped is made much clearer. Apparently, she is to be impregnated by a demon, thereby giving the Demon Realm control over the monarchy. Other Appearances Since the original Ghosts 'n Goblins game debuted in 1985, Arthur has appeared in numerous other games, including Namco x Capcom, Cannon Spike and Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. His head appears in some paintings in some of the houses in Breath of Fire. Arthur's likeness appears in the game We Love Golf! as an unlockable cosplay outfit for Carlos. Arthur makes a cameo appearance in Soki's ending in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. He also makes a playable appearance in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Similar Character * Maximo Gallery Image:GhostsArthur.png|''Ghosts 'n Goblins'' Image:GhostsArthurBoxers.png|''Ghosts 'n Goblins'' (No Armor) Image:GhostsArthurFrog.png|''Ghosts 'n Goblins'' (Frog) Image:GhoulsArthurOld.png|''Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' (Old Man) Image:SuperGNGArthur.png|''Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' Image:SuperGNGArthurBaby.png|''Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' (Baby) Image:SuperGNGArthurBronze.png|''Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' (Bronze Armor) Image:SuperGNGArthurGold.png|''Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' (Gold Armor) Image:CannonArthur.png|''Cannon Spike'' Image:NamCapArthur.png|''Namco x Capcom'' Image:UltimateArthur2.png|''Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins'' Image:GoldKnightsArthur.png|''Ghosts 'n Goblins Gold Knights'' Image:TatsuCapSokiEnding.png|Soki's Ending in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom 08_mvc02.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Image:GhostsGuinevere.png|''Guinevere'' in Ghosts 'n Goblins Image:GhoulsGuinevere.png|''Guinevere'' in Ghouls 'n Ghosts Image:SuperGNGGuinevere.png|''Guinevere'' in Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts Image:Guinevere.png|''Guinevere'' in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins References Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Characters Category:Characters